Redwall Poems
by Auua Ytjoml
Summary: 7 poems/songs about the redwall series. Titles are Redwall, Salamandastron Hares, Marching Stomachs, Squirrels 'n Trees, The Highland Patrollers, Friends, and Camouflage Expert.
1. Salamanstron Hares

"Redwall maiden, sweet and trim, Open the doors and let us in!"

"Who comes a calling to our doors? Why we can hardly feed your hoard!"

"Why pretty mousemaid with eyes so bright, will you let us in tonight?"

"Answer me and I'll answer you. Why it seem like your crowd just grew!"

" We are an army, proud and strong, victorious we've right the wrong!"

"What wrong is this, where have you been? I have not a battle seen!"

"We come from the mountain by the sea, the vermin 've cried 'oh let us be!' "

"Then you must be hares from Salamandastron, Come in! Come in! the meal's just begun!"


	2. Marching Stomachs

I said goodbye on the shore  
And headed off to war  
Wouldn't see you for a while

I wrote every week  
Though conditions were bleak  
And I sent em off with a smile

We march all night  
Until first light  
On only four hours of rest

We're dirty and dusty  
The vittles are musty  
But we eat em like the best

The sergeants gruff  
But he's all bluff  
He's really kind and sweet

But once I get home  
I'll never roam  
I'll never leave my seat


	3. Squirrels 'n Trees

This song uses a highland accent. Please read words as written not as correctly spelled.

Up in tha trees  
We swing sa free  
O'er the fields and dales

From oak to pine  
With winds sublime  
The ground jus don compare

And a hay ho and off we go  
Swinging from bough to bough  
We may be nuts, but thars no buts  
We're squirrels anyhow

We're warriors born  
Tae last the storm  
Of battle day or night

Wi claymore n dirk  
Sum go beserk  
While othars keep thar sight

And a hay ho and off we go  
Swinging from bough to bough  
We may be nuts, but thars no buts  
We're squirrels anyhow

On enamas,  
No quartear give  
But frien yer welcome to

Jus climb on up  
And còme to sup  
Up were tha birds do coo

And a hay ho and off we go  
Swinging from bough to bough  
We may be nuts, but thars no buts  
We're squirrels anyhow


	4. The Highland Patrollers

Sung to tune of Scotland the Brave

___________________________________________________________

Up before dawn es breakin  
Up b'fore the birds are singin  
Early in tha morn we're up on tha go  
Swinging frome braunch tae braunch  
We don eat till launch  
Bu' we're proud tae be keepen our woods clear o foe

En our towerin pines  
We're tha ones that draw the line  
Keepin tha Ighlands safe as far as ye cin see  
We're sharp o sword an full o quiver  
En this land a shinin rivers  
This ome o ar earts for'er  
We're bound tae keep free

Thars no beast whose a bolder  
Than a Ighland Patroller  
We're braw beasties weather et be rain, snow 'r shine  
We weather tha storms còmin off a tha oceans  
Then we trek on tae weather tha storm o our ome

En our towerin pines  
We're tha ones that draw the line  
Keepin tha Ighlands safe as far as ye cin see  
We're sharp o sword an full o quiver  
En this land a shinin rivers  
This ome o ar earts for'er  
We're bound tae keep free


	5. A Redwall Mouse

A mouse sleeps beneath the stairs

His shield hangs on the door

His sword is held by serpent grim

His scabbard by the Sparra king

His spirit cries to am that is

He – am that is will do

Great wonders for our abbey dear

And south will go so soon


	6. Friends

Ah live en these mountains  
These cliffs an trees ah know  
Rivers lead tae waters wild  
That rrun beneath my bow

Eagals wheel abòve mah head  
Fish swim beneath mah feet  
An ah think ow lucky ah must be  
Fer these new friens tae meet

En our Ighlands, proud and strong  
Live warriors brave and true  
But our friends are closer still  
Weather thay'rre old or new

For enemies ye must kill  
Yore life mus' end or theirs  
But friends ye cin grow with  
Enjoyin liven without cares


	7. Camouflage Expert

I'm the river wot finds the stream  
Swimin in me are trout an bream  
Flowing to the sea I go  
But where I start no beast will know

I'm the sky wot finds the lark  
Here for her both day and dark  
Up above I've always been  
But where I end no creatures seen

I'm the squirrel wot finds my dray  
Here I've been an here I'll stay  
Safe with friends and family  
But where I am you'll never see


End file.
